moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhyvanna Wintersong
(( currently not being played, character underwent faction transfer, may come back. please contact me on my priest if you need to speak to me. )) There was a time when your mind wasn't out of control Every memory and confession pouring out of your soul Like a pill you couldn't swallow so it swallowed you whole '' ''Another lie hard to follow, it followed you home '' ''And like that From Boring Beginnings Rhyvanna was born the only child of Solrahd and Dhoaera Wintersong, two everyday high elves who would be considered normal people were they in a normal place for their people to be. Her father was a merchant and her mother was a mage. Now then, being a mage, her mother had lots of magical trinkets left over from her spells. What to do with those? Her father had the answer. Sell them. After all, one man's trash is another man's treasure. But why would the high elves be interested in them? Quel'Thalas was full of magic already, nobody needed their junk there. However, the humans nearby would be interested in elven products, yes? So a few years before Rhyvanna was born, they packed their bags and moved over to the city of Stratholme. What started with Solrahd selling his crap on a stand in the streets of Market Row turned to one of the most popular stores in the city. Seeing the humans' interest in their exotic wares, the two elves imported high elven fashions, furniture, hell, everything to their store. Soon enough, the two became quite rich. And a few years later, their daughter was born. She was named Rhyvanna, meaning "jade forest", a homage to her family's native Quel'Thalas. Her middle name was Daelyn, meaning "white bolt", in hopes that someday she would master the arcane arts as well as her mother. Her nose was a bit big and her mouth a bit small, but nevertheless, she was a cute kid. Childhood, as if anyone really cares that much. As an elf in the humans' lands, Rhyvanna stuck out, but in a good way. She learned all she needed to catch a human's attention was sit there, wiggle her ears, bat her eyelashes, and look cute. In school she was soon known as the prettiest girl in her class, as well as the tallest. And the smartest. And the fastest. I could go on and on, but the point is: She was perfect compared to the humans. Too perfect. Meanwhile, her parents weren't exactly getting along as well as they always had for one reason or another. Sometimes it was over money, sometimes over Rhyvanna, sometimes over nothing at all. Which brings us to the next part of Rhyvanna's life. Home to Silvermoon Dhoaera was officially pissed off by her husband after a while. She left him and took her daughter with her. Not just out of the house. Out of Lordaeron. Moving to Silvermoon was a culture shock for Rhyvanna. Her Thalassian was fine. Her heavy human accent? Not fine at all. There she was, a girl who had considered herself the most perfect thing on the planet in a city full of perfect people. It was like a sledgehammer to her ego to realize that she was never anything special after all. She withdrew herself from the other elves, becoming shy and awkward, although still as selfish and vain as before. Her mother homeschooled her in the arcane arts, and for a while it just stayed that way day after day. She made a few friends eventually and learned how to act like a high elf, but she always felt her home was in Stratholme. Meanwhile, Casa-fucking-nova Solrahd had met a pretty human woman lurking around in his store. They got to know each other, and one thing led to another. Soon he ran off with her and his money to her home down in a village east of Darrowmere Lake. Darrowshire, they called it. He had enough money to support himself on a simple job there, and him and his pretty human woman eventually married. Soon enough they had a child. She was a young half-elf girl, named Vonshara after the elven word for "frost" and the former queen of the Highborne, Azshara. Her middle name was Amalia, which was her mother's name. Dhoaera wasn't happy about it, but Rhyvanna wanted to visit her new sister. The lonely Rhyvanna soon came to like this little girl as she grew up, and she would visit more and more until the two became best friends. The slight age difference between the two was odd to Rhyvanna at first, but realizing that Vonshara would know just what it was like to grow up as a child of two cultures, she figured age was just a number. Vonshara was a smart girl who she could relate to well, although the fact that her sister was more beautiful than herself annoyed her. She secretly wished Vonshara would turn ugly when she grew older, although she'd never tell. The coming of the Scourge The Scourge hit Vonshara, now seventeen and a half, first, and boy, did they hit hard. She caught the plague within days of the Scourge's arrival in her town and died not long after. Solrahd followed soon. As soon as the undead hit Quel'Thalas, Rhyvanna knew something had to be wrong down there as well. Still, unless she wanted to get herself killed, she didn't think it'd be a good idea to go out and see for herself. No, she'd save that for later. The main problem on Rhyvanna and Dhoaera's minds right now was the fact that the Sunwell was destroyed. If they didn't get their magic one way or another, both of them knew they would be dead. So once the prince had learned a new way to feed their magic addiction, of course they'd listen to him. The two soon became blood elves along with most of the other quel'dorei. Rhyvanna would probably be a Wretched right now had she not learned to ignore it whenever possible. She soon went almost mad with her magic addiction and her overall fear of the Scourge. She locked herself in her house all day, leaving only to find a new source to drain mana from. Her mother soon left with the prince's forces to Outland, trying to find a way to restore her beloved Sunwell. This left Rhyvanna alone in the ravaged city of Silvermoon, with nothing but her few surviving friends to keep her company. And for a while it stayed that way until the Third War ended. She was literally insane by then from a combination of withdrawal and loneliness, and decided she would finally see for herself whether the other half of her family had survived or not. With nothing but her flimsy robes, a basic knowledge of magic and a stolen steed, she made her way back to Lordaeron. Little did she know this was probably the worst choice she had made in her life. Death Rhyvanna had fought her way past most of the ghouls and skeletons that got in her way. After all, she was getting good with magic. However, when the more intelligent members of the Scourge came through, she didn't stand a chance. About half a mile from Corin's Crossing, she stumbled upon a Death Knight and a necromancer. Even her strongest spells didn't stand a chance against these two. With a swing of his axe, the Death Knight had completely smashed her ribcage, damaging quite a few vital organs and killing her instantly. The jerks were pretty proud of this and decided to drag her back to the Ebon Hold to show their masters. She was subsequently raised. Her intelligence and body still largely intact, (aside from her blood, which had mostly drained out, leaving her skin a sickly white colour) she was made into more than a nasty undead servant. Her knowledge of magic made her a good enough Death Knight, one of the thousands raised by the Scourge that laid waste to Havenshire and the other Scarlet settlements in eastern Lordaeron. She developed a fondness for the frost spells and necromancy they had taught her, due to her prior experience with magic. This can still be seen today if Rhyvanna is in a fight, where she often freezes her enemies in place and swarms them with an army of ghouls before even lifting her sword. She was a fast learner, much as she was in life. Sooner or later she became very skilled with a runeblade and steamrolled through bands of Scarlet peasants quite easily. Although she still had a body, her fellow Death Knights still considered her a banshee and nicknamed her "Netherscream" for her ability to scream at pitches that could literally shatter glass. She uses this skill to her advantage. Fighting her is not wise if you value your ability to hear. Soon enough the death knights were sent out to Light's Hope, herself included. Little did she know that would be the day she would taste freedom at last. Free at Last Rhyvanna came into battle with the other hundreds of Death Knights in the Scourge's forces. She fought blindly for the Scourge until all of a sudden, she felt freedom. It came to her at the same time as all the other Death Knights. Aware of what she had been doing the past few hours before her freedom, Rhyvanna collapsed onto the ground out of shame. For a while she was unsure of what to do with herself, and sat around her home city drowning out her sorrows in mead. ((A.K.A. Levels 59 - 70 when I would hang out in Wayfarer's after I leveled each day. )) She was called to Shadow Vault by the Knights of the Ebon Blade a few weeks after her freedom, and has since been moving to and from there to fight the Scourge in Icecrown. Unknown to her fellow Death Knights, when back in the Eastern Kingdoms, she serves her own purposes. Her time in the Scourge didn't exactly leave her mind intact, and although she possesses most of the personality traits she had before, she has been warped into an angry, cruel woman, a sick reflection of the person she was before. She's not a Scourge anymore, now what? Freedom was a shock to Rhyvanna, and to her, enough was never enough. Freedom from the Scourge was great. But what if she could feel free from everything? Free from the oppressive regime of Silvermoon. Free from those crazy laws they made up. Still as young and naive as she was in life, Rhyvanna made the mistake of walking down the dark path. She eventually found work with a group of criminals led by a crackpot Forsaken who worked for the Apothecary. Little did she know she'd get pretty much the opposite of freedom by following them. The only reason why she's more than a brain-dead mind slave right now is that, more or less fortunately for her, depending on how you look at it, the Boss had a real thing for her, man face, flat chest and all. To quote him, she's his now. And she's secretly not happy about this at all, but she daren't say a thing. They're supposed to wed sometime soon, although for some reason or another his whereabouts are unknown right now, leaving her as the leader of Malicious Intent in absentia of Ungolim. All of this responsibility isn't any good for Rhyvanna, who's got enough to deal with already (a.k.a. her hair.), so she dumps it all on her inferiors. Does she regret her bad choices? Does she really love the Boss? Hell, does she really care about any of this? We'll never know. Well, we will. I don't even know where I'm going with this page oh god lol sdgksjdfgsd Relations, etc. Being a complete sourpuss jerk, Rhyvanna doesn't have too many friends, but I'll list the unlucky few here. Family Members Dhoaera Wintersong is still alive. She was one of the Blood Elves that invaded the Exodar and as such, was part of the crash. She survived, and once she crashed onto Azuremyst Isle and learning more about the Draenei and their history, realized the path she was taking would pretty much end up with her getting screwed over and selling her soul to a giant red space-goat and his angsty titan master. She now lives back in Quel'Thalas. I don't care enough about her to think up a story for her after that. Solrahd Wintersong ' has a 99.99999999% percent chance of being dead or undead right now. [[Vonshara Wintersong|'Vonshara Wintersong]] died as well, but awoke from the grave several years later as a Forsaken. She now follows the path of a priestess, as she did in life. However, seeing as she's undead, using the Light without blowing herself up is becoming a big problem for her. That's a whole different story though. Friends What friends? Appearance Rhyvanna is average-looking, with a nose that's slightly too big and a mouth that is slightly too small. She is a natural blonde, but dyed her hair black to fit her pale skin better. What she doesn't want you to know is that half of her hair is fake. Someone chopped it all off. Her body isn't curvy, skinny or even that attractive. She is more heavily built than most female blood elves, with a muscular figure and a flat chest. That little blue thing on her cheek in the pic isn't an emo teardrop. Somebody cut her face. (( I'm too lazy to write a real appearance description. Coming soon. )) Personality Rhyvanna, as described in the story, is very vain, and to some comes off as shallow, selfish and overall a heartless bitch, and most of the time, she can be just that. When confronted with a serious situation, she can become more sincere, but take note that she normally isn't sincere at all. However, she does not go around being an ass to random people, as that would only make her more obvious to the public that she is a criminal. To most strangers she would come off as a typical Blood Elf woman, although slightly loud and self-absorbed. /end textwall This wall of text is over now. Go RP with me. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Horde